This invention relates to electric service panels for connecting a source of electrical energy with a plurality of service lines in a dwelling or other building.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric service panel for use with underground service installations wherein an electrical cable for supplying electric power to the service panel leads to the service panel from below ground.
The electric service panel is typically connected to studs or other framing of the building in a predetermined location, and when underground service is provided for the building, the electric power supply cable or cables extend through a rigid conduit of metal or plastic or the like, and the conduit is placed in the ground and rises vertically at one end from the ground and extends to the service panel. Frequently such cables extend through concrete (the foundation and wall, or the like, of a building) and, accordingly, if the relative positions of the service panel and the cable containing conduit are not precisely aligned when installed, the cable and conduit must be deflected or bent in order to properly align them with the service panel. This is extremely difficult to do, since the condiuts are rigid and require considerable effort to bend or deform them to make the necessary alignment with the service panel. Accordingly, when misalignment between the conduit and service panel occurs, considerable time and effort is required in order to properly align the conduit and service panel, and often the conduit and cable or cables therein are not properly aligned, with the result that an unsatisfactory strain or stress is imposed on the conduit and cable or on the service panel, or on both.
In accordance with the present invention, the service panel is provided with a unique conduit attaching means in the bottom wall thereof, whereby the opening through the bottom wall of the service panel may be moved laterally to accommodate the opening to the conduit and a cable or cables contained therein, thus eliminating the necessity of bending or deforming the conduit itself.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, the bottom wall of the service panel has an elongate opening therein and conduit attaching means are provided on the bottom wall in association with the opening, whereby the conduit attaching means may be laterally adjusted relative to the service panel to compensate for any misalignment between the service panel and conduit. Thus, the conduit and service panel may be quickly and easily aligned without requiring any force or effort to bend or otherwise move the conduit, and there is no likelihood of imposing undesirable stresses on the conduit, or service panel, or cable, such as might occur if the conduit is forced to one side or the other and then connected to the service panel. The attaching means according to the invention includes an adapter plate inside the service panel in overlying relationship to the opening through the bottom wall thereof, and a hub means below the bottom wall of the service panel connected to the end of the conduit, and fastening means extends through the hub means and through the opening in the bottom wall of the service panel and through the adapter plate, whereby the adapter plate and hub means are clamped against opposite sides of the bottom wall of the service panel at the edges of the opening therein to securely clamp the conduit attaching means in adjusted position relative to the bottom wall of the service panel.